


【马偕】double version 怀孕篇

by psychoambrose



Category: MB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoambrose/pseuds/psychoambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>因为怀孕的小偕太可爱了所以单门写一个变女孩子后的怀孕系列，和double version是一个universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	【马偕】double version 怀孕篇

**Author's Note:**

> 注意是伪BG而且有怀孕怀孕怀孕怀孕怀孕怀孕，重要的事情说六遍，雷者请叉掉！和大胸发的那个双子夫妇BG肉一个背景（我自己都快忘了这是个故事背景是ABO了（doge脸），cp马偕，写给小伙伴看的，搞不清是什么就关了吧。小小的女体小偕怀孕太可爱了所以准备怀孕篇写一系列，大概会从四个月到十个月都有（别信。  
> 因为身体不舒服想早点睡所以今天只写一点甜甜的好了，今后上肉（还别信

阳光刚刚洒下来的清晨不冷不热。  
画眉鸟在树枝上清理自己的羽毛，若有所思，小脑袋灵活的歪了几下突然就像箭一样飞出去。  
爪子踏过的树叶上满满的晨雾汇集成一大颗水滴，落了下来，打在了靠着树干睡着了的王后的发梳上，又滑到了头发里。  
轻微的凉意并没有惊扰她的美梦，偕天只是稍稍皱眉动了一下头，便又继续了平稳的呼吸。  
摊开在蜷缩着的大腿上的经卷滑落了下来，掉在地上，被露水打湿了——就像她的裙子一样。  
离偕天刚因为草药的原因变成女孩子已经有大半年的时间了，她也从最开始因为药物效果还是不消退而整日气恼抑郁的状态中渐渐平和了下来。最初担心的因为性别的变化而带给自己的失落与恐惧也渐渐随着她的亲人对她的不断鼓励以及她的alpha对她无差别的爱慢慢消失了。  
这大半年里，为了哄她高兴，每隔一段时间马勇就会陪着她回一次象城，有时候公务实在太繁忙也会派别人陪着她去——当然这种情况非常少。  
坚战哥哥还是会和她一起探讨正法，给她解释吠陀里的奥义；怖军哥哥会把炸糖球一股脑塞到她嘴里，看着她因为比以前更小的嘴被塞满而哈哈大笑；阿周那哥哥会像从前那样指导她射箭——之后马勇会非常愤怒自己的omega不和自己学而是和自己哥哥学；而同样变成了女孩子的无种自然是和她分享积攒了好久的秘密。  
就这样，偕天觉得生活并没有什么变化，一切都还是老样子，回到般遮罗她也是和之前一样每天帮助马勇一起处理公务，一起练武，当然还有，进行每天晚上的“游戏”。  
这样的生活一直持续到四个月前一向身体健康的王后身体开始不舒服，总是很疲惫，国王很担心请来了医生，医生向他们宣布了这个偕天自己其实心里已经有所察觉但是不敢相信的事实——她肚子里的小王子已经有一个月了。  
这是年轻的国王与更年轻的王后的第一个孩子，偕天大概永远也不会忘记马勇听到这个消息震惊了两秒后嘴咧开的宽度是多么惊人。  
国王兴奋地把娇小的王后打横抱起才意识到现在怀抱中的不仅仅是一个人了，便放缓了自己的动作，慢慢地走回寝宫，把她轻柔地放到柔软的床铺上，亲吻她。  
光是额头不够，光是鼻尖不够，光是唇，光是脖子也不够，他一路吻着她，直到她柔软的小腹，马勇轻轻地亲吻着他的妻子，他的孩子，从未有过的温柔。

 

偕天不喜欢怀孕以后的特殊照顾，她总觉得那是对自己的一种歧视，一种侮辱，仿佛omega只要怀孕了就不再需要，也不再被允许做其他的事情一样，好像只有生孩子才是他们与生俱来的任务  
omega富有无尽的智慧，而不仅仅是强大的生育能力，所以在第一次早上醒来已经是中午，而马勇吩咐仆人不要叫醒她的时候偕天飞奔到了刚刚一个人完成了所有批文的马勇身边和他争论。  
偕天说自己只是怀孕了，而不是瞎了，不是瘸了也不是傻了，以前可以做的事情她还是可以做，用不着特殊照顾。  
马勇只是出于对自己小妻子的关心，并没有想到这个纯粹出于好意的举动会让自己温和安静的王后生这么大的气，赶紧上去把小小的身体搂在怀里，摸摸她没来得及梳理有些凌乱的卷发。  
偕天似乎也意识到了自己的失态误伤了alpha的好意，但还是坚定地说出自己会合之前一模一样的，不会对她对国王的辅佐产生一点影响。  
从那天之后，偕天每天都靠着强大的精神力量坚持着以前早起去读书的习惯，在马勇起来的时候，枕边的人早已经跑到了树林里。

 

偕天用自己的一切努力保持着自己的睿智和能干，但随着小王子的不断长大，她开始有些力不从心了。  
疲惫感不时就会追着她，每天早上跑到树林里的目的从读书变成了为了靠着树干睡觉，每次醒来偕天都会紧张地看看周围生怕别人发现她并不是来早读而是看了几行字就睁不开眼睛睡着了——这种感觉比大半年前变成了女孩子跟让她恐惧，这不是她，她也害怕承认。  
在树林里睡了回笼觉之后偕天总是装作一副什么都没发生信心满满的样子回到王宫里，督促马勇开始一天的工作。两个人最开始还并排坐在巨大的桌子前各自批阅公文，但过不了多久马勇就会以这个问题太棘手需要一起来解决变成把王后抱在怀里放在腿上的姿势了。如果是以前，偕天绝对会打起十二分的精神来避免一切马勇把这样严肃的活动转化为在王座上或书房里做爱的活动，但是现在她并没有那么大的精力去管那些，能撑住在完成工作前不闭上眼睛已经耗费了她全部的注意力，尽管如此。她还是常常会思路越来越模糊，认不清眼前的字，等她再醒来的时候早就被国王放到了桌旁的卧榻上，或者是发现自己的头靠在国王的胸口上，而对方在一个人批阅公文。  
尽管马勇没有说过什么，只是像以前一样坏笑，偕天还是感到非常地恼火，她不知道为什么腹中的小家伙会让自己这么的困。  
“我只是起得太早了。”这时她永恒不变的辩解——虽然根本没有人问她。

 

又一只雀鸟冲破树梢飞向天空，打下几片树叶，树叶慢慢地飘落下来，在快要飘到王后脸上之前被宽大的手掌接住。  
马勇看看手里的树叶，又看看靠在树干上睡觉的人。  
她一缕垂下来的头发沾上了露水，显得更加卷曲，长长的睫毛垂下来，小巧的嘴唇微微地张开发出均匀的呼吸，她淡紫色的披肩已经快滑落了，露出白皙的肩膀，一条胳膊伸到身子旁边，另一只胳膊轻轻护住自己的小腹——即使四个月小巧的王后身材并没太大变化，只有仔细看才能发现平坦的小腹有微微的隆起。  
国王俯下身捡起偕天掉在地上的经卷，看到几周来都是同一卷忍不住笑了出来。  
但没有笑出声，悄悄把书放在地上便走了。  
他怕吵醒了睡得正香的王后，因为他知道，自己的小妻子需要起得太早来作为一会儿批公文时候睡着的理由。


End file.
